


Enraged dog of sin

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Shūzō suspira, aburrido. Y jala la cadena del collar de Haizaki para acercarle hasta donde se encuentra él.





	Enraged dog of sin

Las correas del bozal están tan ajustadas, que Haizaki siente un punzante dolor en las partes que el cuero aprieta y empieza cocer.

Quiere quitarse ese artilugio del demonio, pero bajo la atenta mirada de Nijimura, Shougō se encoge como un cachorro que ha sido regañado por su dueño por haberse comido los estados de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

(Y se siente estúpido, porque alguien como él no debería de ser el estúpido cachorro de un imbécil como Nijimura).

.

Shūzō suspira, aburrido. Y jala la cadena del collar de Haizaki para acercarle hasta donde se encuentra él.

Shougō se resiste por un par de segundos, pero cuando la fuerza que ejerce el mayor es la suficiente para cortarle la respiración por un par de segundos, Haizaki se acerca a su nuevo destino.

.

Nijimura le toma del rostro, y lo acerca tanto para observar sus profundos ojos café.

Shūzō sonríe de lado, y analiza al menor lo más que le es posible –y se pierde un par de segundos en el collar rojo sobre el cuello de Haizaki–.

La placa con su nombre y dirección le recuerdan que es el dueño de ese perro rabioso, y se siente tan emocionado de tener a su disposición a alguien tan salvaje, como para romperlo a la menor oportunidad.


End file.
